Business
by Feed Meh Bacon
Summary: I'm in my boss' office to talk about a possible business partner.When he began typing Virginia into Google it auto-completed the word with his recent search for virgin boy sex.I'm going on a business trip with him tomorrow.I am a young man.
1. Potential Business Partner

Author's Note: Hey hey, I'M BACK! Isn't that awesome? Hah jk. Anyway, I got creative. Oh boy. So, here's my new story. It might be a little different compared to my other stories, but you gotta try everything once, right? Anyway, this is my first POV story. I never was good at that, so tell me how I did and all that jazz. Hah. So, p.s. The REAL summary is right here, since I had to edit and cut out on the one for the story. Eh, whatevs. So, enjoy!

Summary: Today, my boss called me into his office to show me the website of a potential business partner. When he began to type 'Virginia' into Google, it auto-completed his search with his recent search for 'Virgin boy assholes.' I have to go on a business trip with him tomorrow. I am a young guy. Contains Lemons in later chapters ;D

Warning: Pairings include; AkuRoku, Zemyx, LarxeneXMarluxia, maybe others. Annnndddd, this story IS in fact, from Roxas' POV. I repeat, this story is from Roxas' POV. Well, at least most of it, so suck it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, game, and all that other shit. Geez. How am I gonna break it to my other self? .

* * *

**Potential Business partner**

**-**

**-**

Roxas hit his head on the table for the thousandth time.

"Roxas! Stop banging your head against wood, you're gonna kill all your brain cells!" Larxene shouted, a giggle escaping her lips as she watched the small blonde.

"That's the point, Larxene. I _want_ to kill my brain cells, every last one of 'em! Anything to forget what happened this morning!" I retorted, about to bring my head down on the table again.

"You're gonna need those brain cells that you wanna kill in order to keep this job, Roxie. Besides, what happened this morning?" Demyx asked, appearing out of nowhere and effectively scaring the shit out of me, making me fall off my chair.

"Owww." I whined, curling into a ball. Demyx just gave me a smile, Larxene peeked over the edge of the table and looked at me.

"Hey, Roxas, are you ok? Demyx! He's acting like a child, maybe he _did_ kill all of his brain cells!" Larxene shouted, dramatic.

"It's ok, Roxie, mommy Larxene and daddy Demyx are here." Demyx cooed, handing a cup of coffee to Larxene and the other to me.

"Shut up, it's not funny.." I mumbled, getting back in my chair. Demyx took the other chair and sat down, quietly sipping his coffee. "Anyway, you never said what happened this morning. Soo…what happened?" Demyx asked again, eyeing both me and Larxene. We were still in the office, so I checked to make sure nobody could hear us.

"Demyx, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure."

"Pinky promise?"

Demyx just rolled his eyes. "Yes, pinky promise. What happened?"

I took a deep breath, ready to relay what happened a couple hours ago.

"Today, Axel called me into his office to show me the website of a potential business partner, I think his name was Marluxia or something. When he began to type 'Virginia' into Google, it auto-completed his search with one of his recent search for 'Virgin boy assholes,' and I have to go on a business trip with him tomorrow. Dammit." It still creeps me out to no end, and honestly? I wanted Larxene to come on the trip with me. She could protect me!

'_God! I sound like such a freaking baby!'_

Demyx stared at me, his mouth hanging open as Larxene just laughed again.

"Close your mouth before you swallow a fly." Zexion smirked, crossing his arms in the doorway.

"Wait, Axel's gay?" Demyx asked, completely ignoring Zexion's comment with a small tint of excitement weaving through his words. "Besides, that business trip? Don't forget me and Zexion are going too." Demyx said, more of an afterthought than anything.

"Axel's gay?" Zexion repeated, looking confused and expectantly at Larxene.

"Why the _fuck _do you look at me?! You act as if I know!" Said girl yelled, slightly annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? Cuz you've done everyone, the one's you haven't done are gay."

"I have not!" The blonde fumed before letting a mischievous smirk cross her face. "Besides, that would mean that you're gay too, idiot."

"I'm not gay." Zexion stated, no room for arguing.

'_Lie!'_ I immediately thought, sharing a look with Larxene. She obviously knew he was lying too.

"Wait! Back to the real question!" Demyx interrupted, looking at Roxas. "Soooo. Axel's gay?"

"Yeah, I guess. It really is the only thing that would explain what I saw." I shrugged. I didn't really know, but by the looks of it, yeah it seemed that way.

"What do you mean 'explain what you saw?' What did you _see_?" Zexion asked, pulling another chair up to join our conversation.

"Roxas just saw a slip up of the computer." Larxene waved it off, saving Roxas. Zexion was about to ask another question, but refrained seeing as how Larxene was _very_ violent. God only knows how she kept her job so far.

"If he really is gay, who do you think he's interested in? I mean, Larxene's off the list of being the biggest threat-"

"Whatever, Larxene _still_ looks like a man." I interrupted, just to get Lark mad.

"What'd you say you little shit?!" She asked, jumping from her seat.

"I said you still look like a man!" I yelled, running in circles so Larxene wouldn't catch me. Of course it wasn't true. Larxene was hot, even through those two antenna strings of hair on her head. The only reason I wasn't trying to date her, was cuz she was my best friend, although Demyx liked to object; saying that my real best friend should be a guy. Larxene would only push him down the stairs, or shock him with her precious taser.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely _interrupted,-" Demyx began, "-wouldn't that mean that Axel has to be interested in one of the guys? Which one? I mean Kairie, Yuna, Rikku, and Aerith aren't a threat anymore! Do you think I've got a chance!?" Demyx almost shouted the last part, causing me and Larxene to clap our hands over his mouth.

"Shut up, nitwit! People are gonna hear you!" Larxene yelled.

"Idiot!" I said in agreement.

Once me and Larxene removed both our hands from Demyx's mouth, he instantly repeated his last sentence.

"So do ya think I got a chance with Axel?" Demyx asked, overly excited.

"Question is, _why_ would you want to date Axel? Actually, why would anyone want to date Axel?" I asked, completely puzzled. The redhead was nothing short of a complete jerk, who was a show off and not to mention he was a class A pervert.

"Yeah, Demyx, why _would_ you want to date Axel?" Zexion seethed, clenching his coffee cup. The poor thing looked like it was going to explode and send its contents all over the table and the boys hand. It was no secret that Zexion liked Demyx, a _lot_. The guy always made an extra effort to join in conversations, and impress the blonde. Demyx was just too oblivious to notice anything.

'_I often end up telling Zexion that if he wants to date Demyx, or get anywhere with Demyx, it's going to take more than just hints. He's gonna have to just straight up kiss him and tell him he likes him or something. Hell, I'll even do it!'_ I thought, watching Zexion.

"Cuz, Axel's hot. And, he just seems like a lot of fun to be with." Demyx shrugged.

A flash of hurt crossed Zexion's eyes before he nodded, muttered his good-bye's and left.

"You idiot!" Larxene yelled, punching Demyx on the shoulder. I winced. Yeah, that was gonna leave a bruise.

"Demyx, would you seriously date Axel?" I asked, a little curious. I knew Demyx, and he was shy. It was unusual for him to just say his feelings, so it puzzled me a bit.

"No, of course not."

"Then why would you say that?" Larxene asked, beating me to the punch.

"W-well. Cuz…I like Zexion, and I wanted to make him jealous." Demyx twiddled his thumbs, avoiding both mine's and Larxene's stare. Before I could put in another word, a hand clapped onto my shoulder.

"Hey there, Roxie! Axel wants you to meet the 'potential business partner,' as he likes to put it. Seems like he was in town and yada yada. The dude brought a girl, she's cute." Sora stated cheerily, popping up out of absolutely nowhere. Sometimes, he really did scare the living shit out of me. After giving both Demyx and Larxene greetings with a cheesy smile, he walked out, or as I like to say, he bounced out.

'_Geez. He's got so much energy. Oh god, what if Axel makes me spend the day with him as punishment for telling Larxene and Demyx. Oh god oh god oh god. Wait, he doesn't know, he'll never know! But what if he finds out?!' _My mind started forming circles as what could happen, freezing me in my seat. It was, of course, Larxene's punch on my shoulder that snapped me from my inner panic.

"Shit!" I cursed. Getting up and trudging to Axel's office. I couldn't face Axel so soon! This was uncalled for, but at least there was going to be some other people there. If I was lucky, Axel would direct all his attention and I could slip out when they left before he asked me any weird questions about this morning.

"Shit." I cursed again, damning my luck.

"Ah ah ah!" I whirled around at the voice, only to come face to face with Axel. Or, well. More like face to chest.

"Don't let me hear that kind of language around me again, I'll let you off with a warning since you didn't know I was here." Axel grinned, glancing up at the clock quickly. "Shit! We're keeping them waiting, c'mon. Let's get in there."

My jaw dropped and could have hit the floor. What! Talk about class A hypocrite! And not only that, he used the word that he just reprimanded me for saying!

Axel raised an eyebrow and put one finger to my chin, promptly closing my mouth.

"It's rude to stare, Roxas. Not to mention with an open mouth, unless, you wanna put that mouth to good use, if ya catch my drift." Axel winked before turning around and walking right into his office like.

I could feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. I ducked my head so people wouldn't see my blush and walked into Axel's office, closing the door behind me.

'_That no good bastard! This is his fault, all his fault! With his cocky attitude and flaming, soft red hair... I wonder how it would be to run my fingers throu-'_ I shot my thoughts dead in their tracks. Where the _fuck_ had that come from? Dammit! This is all Axel's fault. That no good for nothing, piece of-

"So, blondie, you gonna introduce yourself?"

The question was like a bucket of ice cold water. My head snapped up, and I could feel the pop in my neck.

"S-Sorry, sir. Hello, my name's Roxas, assistant to Axel." Roxas recited, his voice taking a robotic tone. That's the way he introduced himself. It was the way he was supposed to introduce himself, courtesy of the redhead. I stared at the two people in front of me. A short, black haired girl who seemed to be having trouble staying in one spot, and a man as tall as Axel with..pink hair?

The pink haired man smiled and waved, introducing himself and his companion.

"Yo, Roxas, Axel. I'm Marluxia, and this here is my little sister Yuffie. Ax, my bad for bringing Yuff here. Mom couldn't baby sit and all this other crap." Marluxia shrugged, as if this explained everything.

Axel nodded and smiled, the suddenly tense atmosphere becoming relaxed and friendly. I watched him nod curiously. "Sure, no problem ,really. Speaking of which, how is the old hag?" My eyebrows shot up at Axel, how could he be so disrespectful?!

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Yuffie, she was the same height as me. I felt like we were kids, while Axel and Marluxia were the parents.

"Don't worry 'bout em. They were child hood friends, ya see? So, I'm Yuffie! Nice to meet ya." Yuffie stuck out her hand, and I took it, a smile spreading across my face without my knowing it.

"I'm Roxas, the forced candidate to keep that bastard over there in line, apparently I'm not doing a very good job, and my co-workers there in the other room want me to burn in hell."

Yuffie laughed at that. "Oi, Roxas, you're a riot."

Roxas' smile grew bigger, and he started to chat regularly with Yuffie.

-----------------------------------

(Axel's POV)

From the other side of the room, Axel eyed Roxas. Him and Marluxia weren't really talking about business, they were just catching up, and in his opinion, Yuffie and Roxas were getting just a _little_ too friendly.

"Marrlllyyy, tell Yuffie to leave Roxie alone." I whined, crossing my arms and turning my face toward the window.

"Axel! Stop being such a baby about it." Marluxia smiled. "Besides, I see you're the same as ever."

"And you're still the same. If you changed Yuffie would be somewhere else by now." I sulked, curling slightly.

"God, Axel, you're still like a cat." Marluxia let a laugh escape him, making Yuffie and Roxas turn their heads this was before they shrugged it off and returned to being buddy-buddy.

"Shut up."

"So, Axel, you fucked the kid yet?" Marly asked, although he obviously knew the answer to the question.

"No, of course not dipshit. If I had, Roxie would be over _here_ and not over _there_." I snarled. "I have to be careful with Roxas, or else I could never see him again. It's not like high school, were I could simply find them again. He could find another job and move away, I have no power to find him."

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Isn't that why you're hiring me? You know, it _is_ what I specialize in."

"Well, duh. But Roxas thinks you're going to be a business partner, which reminds me I slipped up."

Marluxia eyed me for a minute. "What'd you do?"

"Well, err.. I called him in earlier so that way I could show him your website; I was typing Virginia in when that traitorous Google auto completed my search with my recent search for Virgin boy assholes. I think he thinks I'm gay."

"You _are_ gay."

"That's not the point! It just ruined my whole plan!" I told my friend. This was ridiculous!

"Ax, get over it. Hey, who's going on the trip tomorrow again..?" Marluxia asked, a thinking expression crossing his face.

"Um, it's supposed to be you, me, Yuffie, Roxas, Zexion and Demyx."

I heard a knock at the door, and I quickly averted my attention to the entrance. Larxene came in, holding the tickets.

"You know what? I don't think I can go. I remembered I have some stuff to do here, oh! Sorry, Marly, but I forgot where I put my passport too." Yuffie sounded, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Dammit, Yuffie! Who's supposed to do your job now?"

"What does she do?" I asked.

"Let's just say she keeps us alert." Marluxia growled. I thought quickly, and I smiled.

"Larxene can come in place of Yuffie. She can definitely keep us on our toes." I glanced at Larxene, and she nodded. Well, it might definitely not be the same way that Yuffie does things, but Larxene will definitely be able to do it.

Marluxia eyed Larxene for a moment before nodding his head. I quickly recognized the look and grinned. Marly seemed to catch my eye, because as soon as he looked at me a look of horror crossed over his features.

"Oh no, don't you start with me."

------------------------------------------------

(Roxas' POV)

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, confused but excited when Larxene left. I was holding Yuffie's pass port; she wanted to show me something on it.

"Cuz, Roxas. Marluxia's my brother." Yuffie said, thinking this explained everything.

"…what?"

"I mean, I saw the way Marly looked at that blonde chick-"

"Larxene." I interrupted.

"-Yeah, Larxene. I saw the way Marly looked at her, and I haven't seen him look at a girl like that since high school." Yuffie clarified, a serene smile on her face.

"Ya know Yuffie, that's a real nice thing to do."

We stayed in there for about another half hour before Axel dismissed us and told us to go home and pack. I said good bye to Yuffie –not before exchanging numbers with her- and walked outside, high fiving Larxene when I saw her.

"C'mon, Larx. We got the rest of the day off to pack for tomorrow. We gotta get Demyx and Zexion too." I said, already heading to their stations.

"Oh, saweet! I can't believe my luck! Hey, where are we even going?" Larxene yelled, excited.

"We, my dear, are going to Paris." I answered, unable to contain the smile that had been threatening to come out since I heard the announcement myself.

Larxene and I chatted about what we were going to do there until we had to depart. I was heading towards my car when I noticed the motorcycle that was parked right next to it.

'_Nice ride.'_ I thought, admiring the bike. I already knew who's it was, but I was never able to see it up close. It was nice, all black with red streaks forming some weird pattern, it sort of.. it sort of looked like an…

My eyes widened and I practically threw myself into my car, speeding out of the parking garage and into my house.

'_No way, just coincidence. I'm just getting paranoid, dammit!'_ I chanted to myself. Even through this mantra, I was not able to stop the slightly faster beating of my own heart.

'_Fucking shit!'_

When I got home it was like a relief. Everything was familiar, and no surprises like at the office.

I headed to my room to start packing so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. It was then I realized, after 30 minutes and no clothes in my backpack, that I was actually worrying about what I was supposed to wear. What the hell?

After about another 15 minutes of fruitless searching, I grabbed my phone and called Larxene.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Lark. I need your help."

"_Help with what, Roxie?"_

"Help with what to bring to Paris, you know. What to wear?"

There was a long pause over the phone, and I could literally see Larxene trying not to laugh.

"_E-Excuse me?"_

"Larxene, I need help with what to wear! Come over here, now! I'll make some food, knowing you you were about to go and get take out."

"_Shut up. I'll be there in 5 minutes, make some macaroni or something."_

I smiled and shook my head. Larxene was such a kid! I was so prepared to make, like, Chinese food or something.

5 minutes later, right on time, I heard my door slam open.

'_Dammit! I should have never given her the key to my house!' _My head screamed. I looked to see the damage on the furniture and saw a new scratch.

"Hiya Roxie! Long time no see, eh?"

"Larxennneee. You're gonna damage all my furniture! I should put a restraining order against you."

"Whatever, it'll never hold up in court, shorty. You're always calling me over." Larxene stuck her tongue out, and I grudgingly admitted she was right.

Once we ate, well, once I ate and Larxene wolfed down her food, we went to my disastrous room with clothes strewn all across the floor and my empty suitcase.

"Dammit, Roxas! Didn't I just clean this room, like, two days ago? Geez, Rox. Why are you having so much trouble? You've never had trouble deciding what to wear before!"

"I don't know. I'm just as surprised as you are." I shrugged. I didn't have any clue really, but if anything Larxene would definitely help me find out. I watched as Larxene searched through the clothes and put them in an I'm-so-hot-you-wanna-fuck-me (Larxene's words, I was surprised), yes, maybe, no, and hell no pile.

"Sooo. Why am I packing for you again?"

"Cuz you're my best frannn and that's what best friends do?"

"Of course." The blonde lady shook her head, eyeing a shirt before putting it into the hell no. "Seriously, why am I doing this again?"

"I dunno, cuz I'm nervous?"

"Nervous because….?"

"Cuz Axel's gonna be there." I said without even realizing it. When I did, my eyes flew open to see Larxene frozen, staring at me with a shirt clutched in her hands.

'_Oh just fuck me.'_

Larxene let a wicked grin cover her face but she turned and sorted through the piles of clothes more quickly. "So Roxie, let's see here. You're bi, you can't figure out what to bring for the trip tomorrow because of a _guy,_ and you're nervous? Sounds to me like you've got a crush."

"What?! I do not have a crush on that red headed jerk!" I said, flying out of my chair. Larxene was starting to put clothes in my suitcase, although I noticed she was putting a lot of clothes from the I'm-so-hot-you-wanna-fuck-me pile.

"Sure ya do, Roxas. It could have been a subconscious desire. It's happened before, you know." Larxene gave me a look, and I knew I already lost the argument. I sat back down into my chair.

'_Could I really like Axel like that? I mean, there was that one slip up where I said his hair was soft. No! I do not like Axel. He may be…a little attractive, but he's a complete ass, not to mention a hypocrite.'_ I thought; remembering the incident from earlier that day.

"There! Done, Roxie. Sorry, wish I could stay long, but I have to finish packing too. Alright, see you at the airport tomorrow, Love you, bye!" Larxene yelled, giving me a quick hug before running out of the house. I looked at my clock, and it was surprisingly late. No wonder Larxene was in a rush to get to her house.

I snuggled into my bed, not bothering to look in the suitcase. My whole body was tired, although my thoughts had other plans. Now that Larxene opened up the option that I could have a crush on Axel, my mind seemed to want to explore that. My mind was constantly going toward thoughts of Axel like, _'what does he think if I did this? Or would he like this? Should I surprise him?'_

'_I want to cry.'_ I thought angrily.

"_Here, blondie. Just for you!" Axel shouted happily, shoving a teddy bear into my hand._

"_Thanks, Axel." I smiled brightly, although I could feel a light blush staining my cheeks. _

"_No problem, Roxas!" Axel smiled, planting a light kiss on my lips. Fire shot through my veins, and my lips started to tingle, spreading heat throughout my body. I hesitantly put my free hand around his neck, running my hands through his hair._

'_Soft.' I thought, sighing contently, opening my mouth a little as an invitation. Axel immediately let his tongue venture into my mouth, leading me into the kiss, and bending me slightly backwards. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips. My face heated up when I released the noise, although it only seemed to excite Axel even more as I felt his growing erection poke me in my stomach. The mere thought of were that was going made me moan aloud, I broke the kiss and laid my head on Axel's chest._

_All my senses were hypersensitive. I stifled a moan as Axel moved his head down my neck, no doubt leaving a hickey. One hand stayed firmly around my waist, while his other moved down my torso, and slipped under my pants and boxers before he-_

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily.

"Arrrgghhhh."

The image on Axel's motorcycle came across my head once again and i groaned. I fell back on my bed and tried to smother myself with a pillow before I realized there was a little problem I had to take care of.

"Oh just bend me over and fuck it." I growled, getting out of bed, the discreetly designed 'R' on Axel's motorcycle still imprinted in my brain.

* * *

Ok, so that seemed like the perfect place to end it :P Yeah yeah, this takes place in the real world, anndd yeah. Hah. I still haven't figured out what company they work for, anyone wanna suggest anything? Well, I'm open to it. So, like I said earlier, this is my first POV story, so feel free to criticize and blah blah blah. Review, tell me what you think, yeah? Cool.

Till next time,

Ja ne!


	2. I'm Sorry, but I need this

**HEY! YOU guys don't have to read this anymore, btw. So you can just skip forward :D**

**Hi, guys. Look. I'm not here for another chapter, and I don't think I will for a while more. Um, I mean I'm not ditching my stories, oh god no, but I'm not going to be able to write for some time. So, as of now my stories shall be on hold, or hiatus. Whatever you want to call it.**

**So, I'll bet you're wondering why, eh? I'll tell you, just because I truly believe you have a reason to know. So, if you've visited my profile, you know that I have a best friend named Jessica. And, one thing you didn't know is that she was seriously depressed because of her fucked up parents. She got away, getting a foster mom and everything. Everything was looking up, but just this morning I've found out that it wasn't enough, because she's committed suicide. I've practically slept all day, and I've isolated myself. Don't worry, it won't be for long, but I need time to think. I just wanted to let you guys know why I won't be updating for awhile, and I'm truly sorry. **

**Thank you very much for listening to this, and hearing me out and such. Please hang in there, because I absolutely WILL NOT abandon these stories.**

**These stories are actually just the four that I was working on, the fourth was a secret! I mean, still is. Although, umm, yeah.**

**Thank you, again for understanding, or trying to at least. Well, in due time I shall come back again.**

**With much love,**

**Feed Meh Bacon**


	3. Getting Ready

Author's Note: YO. Hey guys, sorry it's been such a long time! hah, I wrote just a small little something to progress cuz I felt like it. Yep, cool, right? Lol. Good news, or not. I might return back to the fandom soon, but it all depends on school really. It's being a total bitch right now! And one more thing, I'd like to give you all a big, fat, THANK YOU for the support you've given me :D you seriously don't know how much you guys cheered me up, and all the warm cuddly feelings I got from your nice words. Hah! I know, I'm such a sap xD

Disclaimer: I no own! Don't sue me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Getting Ready**

**-**

**-**

**(Roxas' P.O.V.)**

"Hahahaha! Oh my god, haha! I can't –gasp- believe this!" Larxene giggled. I could feel my cheeks burning furiously.

"Shut up, Larxene!" I yelled, still trying to stuff mine and Larxene's luggage in the cab.

"Dammit, girl! Come and help me." I huffed, all but throwing her bags back on the floor.

"Hehe, don't need to get all pouty, Roxie." Larxene giggled, simply tossing her bags in the trunk and punching it down. She slammed the trunk, making the driver glare at us. I smiled in apology, pushing Larxene in the car.

"Roxie, if it weren't for the fact that you were special, I would've smashed your face into the pavement." She smiled so giddily. It kinda crept me out, to be honest.

"So, Roxie. How far did your dream go?"

"W-What?!" I spluttered, choking on my own spit. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the bus driver giving us a strange look.

"You know, how far! Like, what did you see? Was Ax-"

"Lark! That is enough!" I blushed.

"Fine, fine. No need for your balls to drop." Larxene muttered, snickering at the end.

"Larxene, I am so close to _murdering_ you it's not _even funny!_" I growled, rubbing my temples. I was in a bad mood today, partly because it was Larxene's fault. I should never have told her about my damn dream! _'Never telling her anything personal again…Hm.. I wonder what Axel's wearing today…? He should wear something green. It'll make his eyes- wait! What the shit am I _saying?!'

"Roxas! Wake up, blondie. We're here. You know, at the airport? You'll finally get to see Aaxeelll- OH MY GOD! OW!" I chuckled, dodging the blow that just went my way. Larxene attempted to kick me near my chest, but I barely jumped out of the way, crashing right into this _fucking boulder._

"Oww. Watch where you're going, man." I looked up, meeting venom green eyes.

"Well, well, Roxas. I didn't know you were that happy to see me." Amusement lifted the corners of my boss' face into one hell of an irritating smirk.

"I-I wasn't. I mean, I'm not." I stuttered, hopping to my feet. I didn't even offer to help Axel up, scared of the desires that would spark up if I touched his skin. Which was ultimate doom for me, in the end.

"Roxas, I think you and me need some bonding time," Axel grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. "you can sit next to me for the plane ride. You get window seat, I don't like 'em."

I felt the luggage in my hands just drop. This was _not_ happening! I looked to Larxene for help, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, kiddo. Boss' word is law." She came over and rubbed my head.

Anxiety was creeping in my insides, gnawing away at my stomach. I felt sick suddenly, almost wanting to throw up. I had to ride with Axel. In a plane ride. Sitting right next to the damn bastard! Dammit, how long was this going to take again? _'He better now rape me. Hmm. How do boys even-'_

"C'mon, Roxie. Everything'll be fine, just fall asleep or something. Or, you know, you could get it on." Lark wiggled her eyebrows. I slapped her gently on the arm, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"Lark, you are too interested in my sex life to be considered normal."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, yeah, well, I know this is extremely short, but oh well. I just needed to see if I could even still write xD and I just wanted to give you a little something to work. BTW, I still need the company. I cannot think of anything to save my life. Oh god, I'm mental. Again, I would like to give you all a big fat thank you for your support, you guys are awesome sauce :D ok. I know, I'm being weird now, but review and tell me if you have ideas for what the company they work for is, because yeah, I seriously need that. And tell me if I have any of my writing mojo left xD

p.s- tell me if i made mistakes or something. or abbreviated, i'm sure i did that somewhere xD sorry, but i'm too lazy to look for a beta

Well, I'll be back sooner or late, till next time!

Ja Ne


End file.
